La bendición de Dios
by Leneasha
Summary: ... Existe otro igual a ti Crowley en otra parte, en otro tiempo, que guarda los mismos sentimientos por mi hermoso Principado Aziraphel...


Pobres e inocentes almas que se habían evaporado cuando la primera bomba atómica cayó cubriendo a la Tierra con una densa nube de radioactividad no existió salida alguna para los sobrevivientes los cuales murieron tiempo después convirtiendo el paisaje antes vivido en un desierto de polución dónde ni siquiera los animales más pequeños lograron encontrar refugió. Al igual que la humanidad los ángeles también padecieron, uno a uno fueron quemados por el fuego del infierno que potente ardía sin poder acabarse otorgándole fuerzas a los demonios lo cuales llenos de excitación festejaban la victoria de su señor Satanás a lado del Anticristo quién sonreía al igual que su padre al ver como el mundo había terminado dejándole un lienzo en blanco dónde podría rehacer las cosas a su manera. Londres ya no era el paraíso que los poetas describían en sus trabajos sino más bien era una obscena alberca de azufre que traía muchos recuerdos a Crowley mientras esté observaba silenciosamente el frío cuerpo de Aziraphel a sus pies, una imagen demasiado chocante incluso para alguien como él quien no podía moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar a pesar de saber que pronto lo encontrarían los demás demonios los cuales le llevarían nuevamente hasta las profundidades del subsuelo dónde lo juzgarían a ser destruido por el agua bendita que ahora ellos tenían en su poder al haber aprisionado a Dios, tal vez durante unos instantes la serpiente pensó en huir a Alpha Centauri, pero el cuerpo quemado del ángel le ataba a la Tierra porque ya ningún motivo era válido, había perdido a su amigo, a su compañero, a su amor, cualquier lugar sonaba desabrido si el rubio no estaba ahí para hacer su vida mucho mejor.

— Dime, ¿Qué se siente perder a alguien valioso? — le pregunto Hastur quien llegó primero al lugar donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Colocándose los lentes para que no pudieran ver sus ojos irritados el demonio se giró caminando hacia el duque del infierno — No sé, dímelo tú — desesperanzado escupió esas palabras sonriendo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba su nariz con el dorso de su mano. De qué servía verse bien si Aziraphel no estaría nunca jamás junto a él.

— Maldito fanfarrón — enojado el duque del infierno le golpeó en el estómago dejándole sin aire por un instante a la vez que lo tomaba de los cabellos arrastrándolo hasta donde se encontraba Belcebú — Aquí está el traidor — continuó lanzándolo directo a los pies del señor de las moscas quién tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre la cual goteaba de sus dedos manchando el árido suelo.

— Buen trabajo — contestó el príncipe acomodando su corona mientras apacible sonreía satisfecha de entregarle un nuevo mundo a Satanás — El jefe le dará un trato especial — siguió, haciendo un ademán con su mano para que Crowley se elevará despegando las puntas de sus pies de la tierra, ahorcándolo ligeramente lo apresó con varios grilletes.

— Mi señora un gusto verle — carraspeo la serpiente cuando Belcebú le dejo caer. Arrodillándose agachó su cabeza como siempre lo hacía en señal de respeto.

— Guarda silencio maldita serpiente — furiosa por tal vez ver los planes de miles de años arruinados el señor de las moscas hablo con la mandíbula apretada expandiendo su negra aura que cubrió totalmente a los demonios más cercanos.

Doliéndole las entrañas Dagon pudo tocar de manera leve el hombro del príncipe — Lo llevaré a su celda — le dijo evitando que sus legiones terminarán explotando por el aplastante poder de su señora.

— Apresúrate el ritual ya va a empezar — regresando a la normalidad Belcebú sacudió su ropa caminando hacia el lado contrario de dónde estaba el pelirrojo se perdiéndose a la distancia dejando a los demás la tarea de seguir preparando el contenedor espiritual y los círculos cabalísticos.

Crowley se levantó por cuenta propia siguiendo a Dagon quien jalaba de las cadenas. Ambos se desplazaron en línea recta hasta que el suelo los absorbió dejando una leve marca de ceniza sobre la tierra llegaron a la gran puerta de la oficina de Satanás que estaba adornada con las espadas de los querubines los cuales murieron en manos del Anticristo, el niño que al final de cuentas eran mucho peor a su padre.

— ¿Crees que todo esto está bien? — pregunto la serpiente entrado a aquel lugar donde se lucían como trofeos las alas de los arcángeles aun goteando sangre.

— Es lo que esperamos durante años — respondió Dagon uniendo las cadenas unas de las paredes de la enorme oficina.

— Cuando el niño se canse de jugar seguirán ustedes — pronunció el pelirrojo reflexionando al recordar la manera en que Adam terminó con su familia, amigos y la existencia de su ángel.

— Cierra la boca vieja serpiente — pero el fiel sirviente nunca dudaría del poder de Satanás muchos menos después de ver como su Jefe aumentaba su energía llegando a vencer incluso a la Todopoderosa.

— Lo sabes, lo viste, es mucho peor a su padre — el sentimentalismo no era parte de los seres de oscuridad aun así Crowley tenía un nudo en la garganta doliéndole hasta el alma quemando poco a poco su ser.

— Es perfecto — enseñando los afilados dientes Dagon hablaba fascinada por todo lo que habían logrado en solo unas cuantas horas. La flora y fauna en la tierra se extinguió, los sobrevivientes infectados no vivirían por mucho tiempo y Dios pronto sería el juguete favorito de Satanás.

— Al menos estaré muerto — admitió la serpiente con asco girando su cara hacia un lado observando la celda dónde seguramente encerrarían a la Todopoderosa.

— ¿Valió la pena? Pudiste ser el favorito de nuestro Jefe — incapaz de comprender la razón del por qué algún demonio trataría de evitar el Apocalipsis, Dagon preguntó mirando el débil cuerpo que se presentaba frente a ella.

— Y vivir sin mi ángel — porque para el pelirrojo no existía otra razón más poderosa que Aziraphel en todo el universo.

— Me das asco — los sentimientos que tenían que ver con el amor simplemente eran innecesarios para seres como ellos los cuales se alimentaban de los pecados.

El demonio sonrió ante tales palabras sabiendo de antemano que alguien como Dagon nunca comprendería, es más nadie lo haría, solo él — Te llaman — le dijo devolviéndole la mirada a través de sus lentes cuando sintió el poder de Belcebú invadiendo todos los sentidos de su cuerpo.

— Pronto tendrás compañía — respondió el señor de los archivos mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la oficina cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

Una vez más Crowley se quedó solo y entonces se permitió llorar silenciosamente vaciando el dolor en su ser en cada lágrima que caía de sus amarillos ojos, llevo sus manos encadenadas hasta su boca presionándolas levemente queriendo callar los gimoteos que amenazadores subían de tono convirtiéndose en sollozos los cuales inundaban la oficina con amargura. Lo había perdido todo incluso al ángel quien le enseño la vida desde otra perspectiva, solo se fue dejándole una insípida existencia que por suerte sería diluida en agua bendita.

— La vida no ha sido buena contigo — la serpiente estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le hacía compañía.

— ¿Jesús? — pregunto quintándose los lentes, inseguro de lo que veía junto a la celda.

— Sorprendido — respondió el hijo de la Todopoderosa sonriendo a pesar del paisaje desalentador.

— No deberías estar aquí — alarmado el pelirrojo se quiso acercar hacia donde estaba el mesías, pero las cadenas lo mantenían a un lado del escritorio de Satanás.

— Todo está siguiendo su rumbo — le dijo Jesús como un padre que es comprensivo con sus vástagos.

— Dime que nos salvarás — el demonio por un momento tuvo esperanzas al recordar el amor que el hombre le tenía a la humanidad.

— Lo lamento es parte del plan — pero la respuesta que este le dio termino por enterrar cualquier oportunidad de poder volver a ver al Principado.

— ¿La muerte de inocentes? — enojado mostrando sus colmillos y siseando Crowley frunció el ceño preguntando indignado al notar la poca importancia que Jesús le daba al asunto.

— La creación —contesto el hijo de Dios caminando hasta donde estaba la serpiente de pie observándolo con aquellos peligrosos ojos amarillos — Solo que ustedes no siguieron el libreto — continuó tocando una de aquellas mejillas transmitiéndole la paz que le faltaba.

— Esto no es una maldita broma — iracundo el pelirrojo rechazo la caricia moviendo su rostro a un lado.

— Su camino era Alpha Centauri — intentando hacer entrar en razón a su viejo amigo Jesús le contó la verdad de lo que hubiera sido su destino.

— ¿Qué? — sorprendido Crowley abrió sus ojos analizando la información que se le había dicho, término por quedar hincado.

Imitando al demonio el carpintero tomo las manos frías de quién alguna vez le enseño el mundo y mirando directo a su ser hablo — Satanás rompió las reglas porque nosotros no haríamos lo mismo — sin más palabras le libero de sus cadenas — Baja a las mazmorras ahí está ella esperando, aún tiene fuerza, te dará lo que mereces — siguió indicándole lo que debía hacer para salir vivo del infierno.

— ¿Y tú? — pero a pesar de todo la serpiente no podía irse sin Jesús.

— Mi destino es morir por la humanidad tantas veces como sea necesario — al hijo de la Todopoderosa en verdad poco le importaba ser torturado nuevamente, él aceptaba los mandatos que se le impusieron.

— Gracias — sabiendo lo terco que podría ser el carpintero Crowley se colocó de nuevo los lentes, sonriendo de manera amable se levantó para poder irse.

— Una vez me enseñaste muchas maravillas sin pedir nada a cambio, esta es tu recompensa — Jesús le dio un beso en cada mejilla como despida y también como bendición, algo irónico — Vete ahora ellos se han enterado — le advirtió reconociendo la energía que emanaba Belcebú, así que chasqueando sus dedos como su madre lo hacía concedió un milagro desapareciendo al demonio de la oficina de Satanás.

La serpiente no pudo ni siquiera formular alguna objeción o palabra, solo apareció en aquel frío lugar lleno de moho teniendo frente a él unos impenetrables barrotes de metal.

— Mi hijo te trajo hasta mi presencia — pronunció Dios desde las profundidades de su calabozo dónde la luz no llegaba.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? — con miedo pregunto el pelirrojo caminando un par de pasos para poder ver mejor en la oscuridad.

— Mírame ahora soy más mortal que etérea — le dijo la Todopoderosa colocándose dónde el demonio la pudiera ver dejando al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo femenino con alrededor de treinta años, el cabello totalmente blanco y los ojos al color del universo dónde las estrellas, constelaciones, nebulosas y planetas yacían guardadas esperando el inicio de los nuevos tiempos.

— Puedes devolver todo a la normalidad — dándose cuenta del estado en que ella estaba el demonio no encontraba la forma en que el Apocalipsis se rebobinara.

— Ya no hay vuelta atrás, pobre hijo mío, este universo solo causará miseria a los demás — Dios lo sabía, tener misericordia de los pocos habitantes que sobrevivieron solo sería un grave error.

— ¿Entonces? — nuevamente preocupado Crowley se acercó a los barrotes sosteniéndose de ellos para no caer. Aunque la respuesta que vendría a continuación le abrió las puertas al verdadero mundo.

— Existe otro igual a ti en otra parte, en otro tiempo, que guarda los mismos sentimientos por mi hermoso Principado Aziraphel — comenzó a decir la mujer con tranquilidad — Pero él murió hace unos días cuando los arcángeles lo encontraron intentando robar el agua bendita de una iglesia — siguió cambiando su semblante a uno de tristeza — Fue cuando una epifanía llegó a mí y entendí que ustedes dos pueden cuidar de la humanidad hasta que yo tenga de nuevo mi divinidad — se explicó colocando sus suaves manos sobre las de la serpiente quién sin palabras le miraba intensamente esperanzado — Así que si no quieres ver a los demás mundos perecer al igual que este será mejor que te vayas — le termino de hablar sonriéndole tiernamente.

— Eso no es hacer trampa — al pelirrojo en nada le importaba aquello. Sí había un final feliz lo tomaría a costa de lo que fuera.

— Dentro de las listas de posibilidades agregar o quitar una, no es trampa — tal vez eso era una simple escusa de su parte.

— Aziraphel se dará cuenta — un poco preocupado el demonio se imaginó que algunas cosas podrían ser diferentes.

— Piensa que todo es parte del plan inefable — esa respuesta fue la que ella siempre le dio a sus ángeles.

— Ni siquiera tú lo sabes verdad — riéndose falsamente Crowley acepto la propuesta de su ex jefa.

— Busca las profecías de Agnes — aunque existiera algo más aquella era toda la guía que Dios podría darle porque las voces de Hastur y Belcebú se empezaban a escuchar a la lejanía lo que significa que Jesús había muerto, por lo que apresurando las cosas la mujer hizo un ademán con su mano rasgando el espacio - tiempo de aquel mundo enseñándole al demonio los otros bastos universos que existían — Aquí esta, segunda guerra mundial tal vez mi precioso ángel se hubiera convertido en un demonio, nunca lo sabremos — la idea le causaba escalofríos a la serpiente quién negó con la cabeza — Cuídalo como lo has hecho desde el Jardín del Edén — le pido la Todopoderosa mostrándole la iglesia que él muy bien conocía.

— Lo sabías — ladeando su cabeza el pelirrojo dejo caer sus manos a los costados demostrando hartazgo.

— Nunca rompería el amor verdadero — confesó ella sonriendo divertida al ver la reacción de su antiguo ángel a quien empujó levemente por el hombro hasta hacerle caer de nuevo en aquella entrada.

Por su parte el señor de las moscas llegaba tarde hasta la celda, lleno de furia golpeó las paredes de las mazmorras que se cimbraron por la fuerza — ¿Dónde se ha ido? — pregunto teniendo a todas sus mascotas al rededor suyo volando frenéticas — ¡Responde! — grito al no obtener respuesta alguna de los delgados labios de la casi humana.

Pero rompiendo con el espectáculo muy tranquilo llegó Satanás— Príncipe Belcebú lleve a la invitada a mi oficina, a sus aposentos reales — le solicito a su mano derecha.

— Claro — acepto el demonio de inmediato sacando a Dios de dónde estaba completamente encadenada para poder caminar con ella hasta el primer piso del infierno. Había poco tiempo.

Muy lejos de ahí en un Londres que era continuamente bombardeado Crowley estaba fuera de la iglesia esperando su turno, vestía elegante un traje negro poniendo su estilo en el al llevar una corbata roja. Sacudía el sombrero de su antecesor un regalo de Jesús que encontró en el pórtico el cual le permitiría estar en esa línea de tiempo sin problemas hasta el final por lo que ajustando su reloj Devon modelo Tread 1 entró al lugar sagrado en donde lo primero que sintió fue como sus pies quemaban a pesar de la suela de sus zapatos, pero nada importaba ni siquiera las ampollas solo poder ver de nuevo a su ángel quién le miraba sorprendido tal vez no lo había visto en algún tiempo, aunque eso quedaba en segundo plano a comparación de su perfecta actuación. Todo salió de maravilla.

— Te invito a cenar — dijo la serpiente una vez que estuvieron dentro del Bentley recorriendo las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

— No hay nada abierto — se encontraban en guerra las personas tenían miedo de salir y nunca regresar.

— Un pequeño milagro ayudará — sin despegar la vista del camino el pelirrojo chasqueo sus dedos — ¿Crepas? — continúo doblando en la esquina.

— Está bien — empezando a sentirse hechizado por la presencia del demonio Aziraphel acepto gustoso suspirando un poco ante lo atractivo que se veía su enemigo — Que extraño reloj tienes — comento cambiando el tema, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— Será un invento que se venderá pronto — nervioso, Crowley rápidamente invento una explicación al descubrir que a su accesorio le quedaban años por delante para poder inventarse.

— Un objeto de pecado — reflexionó el ángel con desaprobación.

— Eso espero — sonrió la serpiente dejando ver sus blancos colmillos.

El pelirrojo se estacionó frente al puesto ambulante de crepas — el cual desencuadraba con el lúgubre paisaje — y ordeno para ambos conociendo los gustos de su compañero. Después comieron tranquilamente dentro del automóvil acompañando sus alimentos con café y chocolate caliente.

— Gracias por traerme — sonriendo el Principado se encontraba a fuera de su librería listo para abrir la puerta.

— De nada — respondió el demonio sintiéndose nervioso al tener de nuevo la energía de su amor revoloteando alrededor.

— Hasta mañana querido — pronunció el rubio entrando a su hogar sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo todavía. Entonces sintiéndose seguro rezo en voz baja pidiendo a Dios en las alturas que lo perdonará ante sus crecientes sentimientos.

— Descansa, ángel — respondió Crowley soportando las ganas de abrazar y besar delicadamente al Principado, recurriendo solo a despedirse con la mano deseo que al otro día cuando despertara al amanecer todo siguiera igual. Aquel no era su mundo, pero lo haría suyo y lo defendería con tal de tener a su ángel siempre a su lado.

Al mismo tiempo en otro mundo, en una celda bajo el subsuelo se encontraba sangrando la Todopoderosa con golpes que se aglomeraban por toda su cara, su virginidad había sido arrancada cruelmente de su cuerpo humano. Sintiéndose sola y muriéndose de dolor las lágrimas fluyeron libremente hasta que encontró las fuerzas, murmurando algunas palabras al aire – Tienes mi bendición Aziraphel –, miro a su alrededor cerrando sus ojos para después destruir aquel universo sin pensarlo dos veces. En algún tiempo volvería cuando aquellos dos estuvieran juntos y fueran más fuertes.


End file.
